Torn by fate
by viveliam
Summary: "Have we met?", "I'd bet on it", "Was it in this life time?", "I doubt it", "Will we see each other again", "We wil always"
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My world was small, faint, inexistent. My body was still, cold, heavy. I could barely breathe. Excessive pain came from my stomach and contaminating my whole body, my every muscle, my every cell. I didn't have the strength to scream nor cry; only silent tears were rolling down my cheeks mixed with rain drops and blood. In a blur, I saw the hollow who killed me being sliced in two. I had a lonely smirk and my eyelids were too heavy to keep my eyes open. I felt a strong pair of arms surrounding my waist and shoulders. I could only hear the echo of his cry. His hair tickled my cheeks as he was ready to mourn the death of his subordinate. The smell of his sweat filled my nose in my last breathe. My fingers twitched in the last effort I gave to stroke his leg, but my hand fell, heavy, cold, lifeless.

Shinigami corpses turn into light when they die. The lonesome captain who held his subordinate as she died and felt all her weight disappear as his arms closed on himself. He raised his face towards the raining dark sky and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I will make POV and write to the third person, if it gets to confusing, write to me and I'll change it. (Btw, I don't really like Orihime, so she is there only because she exists XD) **

He blew the whistle as he encouraged the girl to run faster.

"Come on ladies, keep up!" He screamed.

"What an old geezer" spitted one of the girl close to Orihime Inoue. Inoue looked at Urahara Kisuke; she didn't quite understood why he became teacher at this school anyway.

"Hey Inoue, isn't that guy from that candy shop?" asked Arisawa Tatsuki as she slow down beside of her best friend. Inoue slowly nodded and kept running. She knew that he was here for a reason and he wouldn't tell why. She looked at the boys not far from them. Ichigo was paid for playing for the kendo team and Chad was helping out with the soccer team.

The bell rang and the girls stopped running.

Urahara sighed out of relief. He would rather teach science or biology, but the only job open at this school was gym teacher. Inoue stopped beside of him and stared at him while the others girls whispered in her back.

"He is an old pervert, I am sure that drama tutoring is fake and he molests the poor girl" Said one.

Kisuke gave the girl a severe look and ignored Inoue's silent question. He threw the towel over his shoulder and walked away. He walked towards the teachers' office and slide the door open.

"Ah Urahara, you are finally here!" Exclaimed the vice-principal.

He seemed completely exasperated. He stressfully sponged his forehead before twisting his hands. Urahara walked past him and sat in his chair.

"I have good news and bad news" he said as he pulled a chair infront of his new recruit. Urahara stretch and reached for a coffee that his colleague was handing him. He just stared at the vice-principal and said nothing.

"Good news is: there is another job open for you in mythology class" he exclaimed. Urahara forced a smile and put down his cup as he spotted the new folder on his desk. He took it and examined it. It was a school folder of a student.

"The bad news is that you will be the homeroom teacher for that one" He whispered. Urahara looked at him surprised.

"What does she have that is so bad?" was the first thing Urahara asked. The vice-principal whipped his forehead covered with cold sweat and opened his mouth to answer but the math teacher answered.

"She is a freak, that what's wrong with her, she will bring you down!" he said as he slapped his folder on his desk. "She's freaking perfect in everything!"

"I heard that she was able to score a perfect score on the Tokyo University's entrance exam" gossiped the English teacher who joined in the conversation. "In elementary school!" She sat on the desk next to me and the literature teacher did the same on the other side.

"She's pretty, good at sports and in class, she understands everything!" chained the other.

"Hey, I've seen teachers giving in their notice after their class with that brat!" cut off the math teacher. "I am telling you man, check everything you say is accurate or she will embarrass you!"

I looked at the picture I had in my folder and smile. It was true she was pretty with her black/bluish curls and she had one perfect blear blue eye and the other was deep purple.

"But she is a prodigy and this school's reputation is good because of her, so she is off limits" concluded the vice-principal as he place his thick glasses on his nose.

"Off limits?" Urahara repeated amused.

"You can't kill her" dropped the math teacher as he sat in his chair. He smiled at that. _I seriously doubt she knows more than I, _Urahara thought. She didn't have nearly two hundred years of experience.

The next morning was the big day. Urahara carefully comb his hair to change his allure for his new class. He managed to tie his hair (on what he could tie anyway, he still had some flyaway) and put on some thin glasses. He put on a sleeve long white shirt and rolled up the sleeves to the elbow to finally finish putting on simple jeans.

"Oh look, Kisuke finally have a good taste for clothing!" chanted Yoruichi as she came in by the window in her cat form. Urahara smiled at the comment and sat down to put on his shoes.

"I need to make a good impression" he finally dropped with a smirk.

"For that new kid Hana Megumi?" The cat asked as she came closer to her best friend.

"Well, according the stories of the other teachers, she's a monster" He replied with a smile. "I want to tame her from the start"

The cat sighed as the man got up and took his bag.

"This isn't a game Kisuke, you know why you are there, _right?_" she insisted. Kisuke sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll stay on track" he concluded as he walked out.

Urahara finally arrived in his homeroom class after the first bell rang.

"Raise!" said the class's president. "Bow!" everyone bowed as I got settled. "Sit!" Urahara sighed mentally and gave his class a nice smile.

"Good morning class, as you can see; I am your new homeroom teacher replacing Miss Fujisaki in her post of mythology teacher" He presented himself. "Most of you know me already, but for the others, my name is Urahara Kisuke, pleased to meet you!"

A few students answered under their breaths but he didn't really mind.

"Anyway, today we have a new student; well she used to attend here, but left three years ago…" He wrote her name on the blackboard and the door opened. He held in a gasp. She was prettier than he expected. Short, thin, moderate on breasts, probably a C-cup… She looked like a doll with her hair hanging to her waist.

She came in and stopped beside of the teacher.

"Pleased to meet you" she said with a bow infront of the class. Her voice was very detached and she was obviously bored. It mustn't be easy to know that everyone around you was completely knowledge-less compared to you.

Urahara's POV

"Well then, there is a seat in the front middle or back, choose whether you please" I said before opening my books. As I suspected, she sat in the back, near the window. I erased the new kid's name from the board and wrote in big characters the word 'SHINIGAMI'. A wave a whispers crossed the room and when I turned back, silence came back.

"Now then, we are all human beings and most of you are at the age to wonder 'hey, what comes after I die?'" I started. My eyes focused on Megumi, I knew I would draw her attention. She was already off in her mind, but I guess she wasn't expecting this one.

"You are in a period of your lives that you wonder if there is a God or a heaven" I continued. I saw boredom coming back to my brilliant student's eyes so I sat down on the free desk infront of the class.

"Today, I will talk about what they call the 'Soul Society'"

Megumi raised her hand. I smiled and got up.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"Excuse me sensei, but who is your source?"

I smiled. I won't bite. She was trying to find a way to demolish what I was saying.

"To be completely honest, it is a secret" I answered as I put my finger on my mouth. I said that as I bent down over her and I got up before continue my tale.

"Because I think you are making that up" she sliced as I was about to walked back to the front of the class. I bit my lower lip but didn't lose my smile. I crossed my arms and walked back to her.

"Raise when you speak to your sensei" I said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and got up. She looked up to be able to look at me in the eyes. "Good, so in what you think I am making this up?"

"I've read all the books on the matter and never have I read something on this 'soul society' of yours" She said as she pointed the word 'shinigami' on the board. "Even make-up stories like the Valhalla, paradise, paradise for barbarian, can be find in a library"

I rolled my eyes. The envy to tell her 'you know what you can't find in a library: friends.' But I kept it to myself.

"Does it _really_ matter where I _heard _this story from?" I replied as I kept my cool. "Not everything is written in a book, you should be more attentive"

She defied me with her eyes and smiled. She calmly sat down and nodded.

"I see that Hana-Chan found her victim" whispered one of the girls of the class to her neighbour.

"She will indeed _love _bringing him down" Her neighbour replied.

Even though I heard them clearly, I ignored them. Hana Megumi wasn't the only one to have some fun in this class.

"So I was saying…" I insisted as I left Hana's desk and went back to the front. "There's a story about when you die; story goes that when you die, you become a spirit that will wander on earth until a Shinigami comes and sends your soul to the Soul Society, but" Something draw my attention outside and I saw a hollow appearing near the school. All the students looked where I was looking and looked back at me, except for one. My smirk grew deeper. So the young Hana Megumi could see Hollows? Interesting. But I didn't need to worry about it when I saw Uyruu Ishida rushing in the hall followed by Inoue Orihime.

"But when you don't get sent to the soul society, you transform into a Hollow" I said as I discretely pointed the hollow outside. Megumi kept looking at the hollow, but she wasn't afraid, but intrigue when she saw Ishida fighting it.

"A hollow is some sort of monster" when I realized the other students were looking at me as if I was crazy. "They have a hunger for strong spirits"

A student raise his hand and I nodded. He got up and speak for the rest of the class.

"Can you please define 'strong spirits'?" He asked before sitting down.

"I guess that those who can see spirits have strong spiritual pressure" I said as I sat back on the desk infront of the class. When I spoke those words, Megumi's eyes widen slightly and turn her eyes on me.

"Hollows are attracted to mediums like magnets and feed on them" I continued. Some of them had a shiver run down of their spines and a girl raised her hands.

"But these "hollows' can be defeated?" She asked as she got up.

"Yes, but they give a good fight sometimes" I answered as I crossed my arms and pretended to think about it. "When a Shinigami defeats these hollows, they purify their souls from their sins as a hollow and they are sent to the soul society"

"And those who committed sin during their living?" asked a student as he raised without raising his hand before.

"They are sent to Hell" I dropped with a mysterious and dangerous voice. The bell rang to end the class on a good suspense. I smiled and got up.

"So this is all for today!" I said with a joyful voice as I gathered my books. I looked around my class for a last time and saw that the new girl was staring at me. Her eyes were _trying _to pierce my soul. I only had a smirk and left the room.

It was seven o'clock and I was the last five teachers to leave. I took my bag and ate my tenth candy. As I walked through the school day, I saw the short new student leaning against the wall. Her eyes were closed and she breathe slowly. I sighed loudly and walked infront of her. I made a few steps away that she called my back.

"Are you really going to ignore me _seinsei?" _I felt the irony in her voice as I heard her footsteps closing to me. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. She walked infront of me and looked at me were her unusual eyes. I was surprised see her eyes sparkling with the desire to learn.

"Can I do something for you?" I asked faking to be annoyed.

"I think you can help me" she said with a smirk. I shook my head and kept my act. I walked passed her and continue my way.

"Sensei, are you going to ignore a student who demands your help?" She said as she ran this time. I ignored her and I smirk grew on my lips. She grabbed my arm and forced me to stop.

"Urahara sensei, I need your help" she insisted. I looked at her begging eyes and my heart pinched.

"You are the only who can" she continued as she looked at her feet. Her hands tighten around my arm but I didn't let go of my severe look. I wanted her to _want _me to tell her about those horrible thing she sees.

"Why am I the only who can?" I asked very detached.

"Because you too saw that… Hollow during class" she finally dropped. She hesitated before implying the term hollow. By doing that, she proved my win for today. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have a family to go to?" I asked in my final attempt to test her will.

"If you did your homework, you know that I don't have a family in this town" She sliced.

I turned around with a smile I didn't hide from her. I pulled on my arm, pulling her with it.

"Come on, let's speak somewhere more… private" I said as I gave her a candy. She seemed surprised but took the small present with a new smile that I wasn't expecting from a girl like her. It was feminine and vulnerable. My eyes soften on her as my heart speed up. This is going to be really interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisuke POV**

A week passed after I taught everything about Hollows to the young Megumi. She was a very talented; fast, strong, brilliant and beautiful. Without her school uniform, you couldn't know that she was a high scholar. I was waiting at a café. We were meeting for her… special class.

"Sorry I am late!" Said a voice behind me. I recognized her voice and waited for her to sit infront of me. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a dark purple camisole and black skinny jeans. She took out a book from her bag and a pen.

"So, Shinigami, Gotei 13… There are 13 captains in each division and the first captain is the captain commander" She summarized. She looked at me and bit her pen. "how does a man like you knows these kind of things? Yeah, you can see hollows but…" She tried to pierce my secret with her eyes but I only smiled and took a sip to my tea.

"One thing at the time Hana-Chan" I said with my usual goofy voice.

When she came by my house the other day, she realized that I _really _wasn't the same person. I tried to stay severe at school, but outside, I could be the usual goofy shop-owner that everyone else knows me by. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on the table.

"Why do you need to be so mysterious?" she whined as the waiter put down a cup of tea infront of her.

"To keep the attention of a student like you _is _to not teach him or her everything in the first class" I explained with a smile. She sighed loudly. "It's not like you were like the other students that doesn't understand a math problem and still needs a teacher, you understand it right away"

She sat back straight and took her cup of tea.

"If everyone was like me, teachers would be out of jobs" she finished with a smile. I nodded and she stood silent for a moment. I could see that she was far away in her thoughts. She slowly brought back her eyes on me.

"But how come that people like Inoue Orihime or Ishida Uyruu have powers?" she finally asked. I smiled.

"They aren't the only two with powers… Yasutora Sado also has some." I said with a smile. I put my arms on the table and bent down.

"And I am positive that you have some too" I couldn't help myself to grow a grin. Her eyes widen. My scientist spirit took over that part and I realized that I completely freaked her out. I shook my head and sat back up.

"Inoue and Sado developed powers in Kurosaki's presents" I dropped. She looked at me unsure. "Kurosaki could also see spirits and Hollows, like you"

She nodded and waited for me to continue.

"He never realized that he was letting his spiritual pressure flow and, with time, it affected the others… His friends can now see ghosts and most of them can see Hollows too."

"So I am not the only one" She said relieved.

"In this town, you'd be surprise how many there are like you" I replied as I got up. She looked at me unsure.

"Come, I have something to show you" I said. She took her stuff and got up. I took the way to the shop and she followed. On my way there, we came across Sado. I stopped him.

"Sado-kun, can I borrow you for an hour or two?" I asked. He looked at Megumi behind me and nodded. We went to my shop and I brought them in my basement. Sado and I jumped directly in the hole but Megumi looked down. She slowly went down the latter. I smiled, it will take forever for her to come down.

"Hannaaa-Chaaan" I called. She looked down over her shoulder. "You can jump, I will catch you" I said.

"Yeah! Like you can catch me from this high!" She replied as she continue climb down.

"I know that you calculate the probabilities that you can get hurt, but I _can _catch you" I insisted. She stopped and looked at me again.

"If you don't try it, you'll never know for sure!" I insisted. I knew that I pulled the trigger as I said that. I thirst for knowing everything was bigger than her reason. So she let go and let herself drop. I opened my arms and caught her delicate body bridal style and broke her fall. I looked in her eyes and smiled. Her arms were around my neck and a smile also grew on her lips.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" I asked.

"I learned something about you" she dropped. My eyes widen with surprise. "You aren't normal… A Shinigami perhaps?"

I smiled and put her down. I walked passed her.

"What makes you think that?" I asked as I put my hands in my pockets. Again, I was wearing simple jeans and a sleeve long white shirt. I was the man she knew at school. She opened her mouth to answer, but I stopped her.

"This is your first surprise quiz" I add with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and came closer to me.

"A man like you who knows everything, in detail, about the soul society, could be nothing else than a Shinigami" She explained. She looked around me and smirked. "Besides, your spiritual pressure is tainted red" My eyes widen.

"I did my homework" She simply answered as she turned around. I shook my head and came closer to Sado.

"Sado-kun, you can also sense Hana's potential, correct?" I asked.

Megumi POV

"Sado-kun, you can also sense Hana's potential, correct?" He asked. My classmate nodded. I crossed my arms and leaned against a boulder.

"Do you mind show her what you can do?" He asked as he turned towards me. The big guy shook his head and something covered his arm. Urahara rolled up his sleeve and turned towards his opponent.

"Hit me" He only said.

And the battle started. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. For a second, Urahara disappeared and reappeared behind Chad. Chad dodged his attack and threw… a blast?, out of his fist. They continued like this for a moment until Sado accidently threw one of his blasts towards me. My senses were paralyzed by fear, but my body reacted on it's own. My both hands raised.

"_**Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō**_" I screamed. I red energy came out of my hands and came in collision with Sado's blast, but my blast was practically eaten by it; it wasn't powerful enough. In the second I thought it was my last, I felt an arm grabbed me by the waist. I closed my eyes and waited, but nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw the floor and Urahara legs. He was holding me under his arms.

"I guess this will be it for today, thank you Sado-kun" Urahara said with a serious tone. Sado slowly bowed and left. When he finished climbing, Urahara sighed and put me down.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head. I nodded and looked at my hands. He seemed to have realized my worry because he took my hands in his. His eyes looked around me and his eye brows frowned. He caught the spiritual web and showed it to me. My eyes widen, it wasn't white like it was this morning, but pink. I questioned my sensei with my eyes.

"What does this means?" I asked.

"The technique you used; only shinigamis cam use it" he answered. "But you manages to use it and now, your spiritual web is now pink…" He turned around and looked into nothing.

"If humans' webs are white and Shinigamis' are red…" I started.

"Megumi-Chan, do you believe in reincarnation?" He asked suddenly as he turned his head towards me.

"Well, for the past few weeks, I am not sure what to believe" I dropped after a short moment of thought. He nodded and walked away.

"That will be all for today's session, you know where the door is" He said as he walked away. I put my fists on my hips. Well that was rude. I shook my head seeing he was leaving without looking back. I let my hands dropped as I remembered his expression. He seemed truly troubled by something. I looked at my hands again. And did he call me Megumi? Why did he used my first name?

Kisuke POV

I went to my room and lay down on my bed. I knew a Megumi once. The pain of losing her was unbearable. But this Megumi didn't look like her… Even though a soul is reincarnated, they keep a trace of their past lives… Megumi had blue… I sat up. My subordinate from back then had blue eyes… I got up and looked out of the window. Megumi Hana just came out of my shop and she looked behind her. Her only blue eyes sparkled in the light of the sun. My heart raced. I rushed down the stairs and opened the shop's door. Jinta and Ururu looked at me, but I walked passed them. I went in the street and looked both sides, but Hana Megumi was nowhere in sight.

**A/N : I believe in fate and reincarnation. I believe that we meet in every single life we have. Like my friend who I suspect to be my twin in the past life. Yep, I am referring to you Dieuse des Canards XD**


End file.
